


Matching Tattoos

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hello! I'm not dead!, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Lawrence go to get a pair of cheesy matching tattoos because why the hell not?





	Matching Tattoos

Somewhere on the dusty horizon of the New Mexico desert was a tiny tattoo shop was just off of the Badlands base. The drive wasn’t terribly long but when the landscape was nothing but piles of rust coloured sand and dried up cacti it felt like an eternity away. The stifling heat of the cabin was broken by only the small A/C vents being blown in yours and Lawrence’s face and yet to it did nothing to cool the sweat on your face and body.

Of course, this seemingly spontaneous adventure wouldn’t be Lawrence’s first tattoo, though. With him having his class emblem on his right shoulder, his parents initials over his heart in a beautiful script, and some aboriginal stick and poke work done on his left upper bicep from when he had a few years to enjoy and connect with the people and animals of the Outback. And yet, when he pitched the idea for you two to get a pair of matching tattoos on your wrists, he made it seem like he was just as excited to get his first tattoo all over again.

The idea he came up with after months of hard and tedious thought? Matching King and Queen crowns on the inner right wrist in solid black ink. 

Sure it reeks of being cheesy and old fashioned but how could you say no to your Outback Snack?

Cool air forced goose bumps to appear on your arms the second you walked into the tattoo shop. Road Signs, animal skulls, and miscellaneous odds and ends filled and decorated the walls until it seemed like there was no more space left and you couldn’t see the rusty red drywall underneath.

Two white padded chairs sat past the counter with a large and heavy looking cash register on it and one of them was being prepped for the two of you. Black ink was the only ink that needed to be prepared, yet everything still needed to be wiped down and sanitized. But once the young attendant saw you two he rushed to the back to presumably get the tattooer after awkwardly handing you both some waivers to fill out.

But before long the older gentleman came back from his drawing studio holding two pieces of paper. He was dressed in a simple sweater and jeans combo with a leather brown cowboy hat. His grey beard was trimmed into a round shape and made his jaw seem smoother than it probably was.

“So, Lawrence,” He slowly approached with a voice like an aged bourbon, however, his eyes reflected a kind and soulful impression, just like you would expect an experienced artist to have, “What do you think of this for you?” On the paper was an imperial crown; all sharp edges and simple black diamonds filling minimal space yet fitting perfectly like a jigsaw piece.

Lawrence just simply nodded his approval before the artist turned to you, “And what do think of this for you, little lady?” The paper on yours had a crown, not unlike you’d find on a bottle of Crown Royal with bold rounded arches and soft little circles. It was truly feminine and beautiful. A perfect reflection of your softness under all the muck and grime of being a mercenary.

“I love it,” You turned to look at Lawrence, knowing he already approved of his and was waiting for your confirmation as you took his hand, “let’s get it.”

The tattooer just smiled kindly, his worn-in eyes crinkling up at the action, and waved for you two to follow him to the worn-in padded white chair his apprentice had set up earlier, Lawrence eagerly sat down in the chair to get his tattoo done first. The buzzing of the gun followed quickly behind.

Yet, Lawrence didn't flinch once at the small pain of the tattoo gun. His eyes mesmerized at the precise lines filling his wrist. Almost like the tattoo artist was using some form of magic to put the design on Lawrence’s wrist.

Before you knew it, however, the loud whir of the gun settled as the artist finished, wrapped up Lawrence’s wrist in cellophane wrap, and prepared to set up the chair for you with slow and meticulous movements. Smiling lightly all the same.

Immediately looking to see the finished work, you thought he did a wonderful job on Snipes. The crown fit his bigger wrist perfectly like it had been there for ages. And yet, it showed no signs of wear and tear almost like if Lawrence did get it forever ago, he took great care in it.

And now it was your turn to get the Queens crown on your right wrist.

Breathe in. Sit down in the now warm chair. Breathe out.

The nervousness and adrenaline of a new tattoo filled your stomach up with an explosion of butterflies. The feeling not unlike your first week as a mercenary at the greater Teufort area. The moment Lawrence firmly took your other hand and gave you a handsome smile, however, all that subsided into just excitement and you couldn’t help but smile wearily back.

The quick needle hit your right wrist in just a way that it felt like someone, or something, was itching a deep scratch in your tendons and bones; awakening some sort of primal feeling of relief and ecstasy for the short twenty minutes it took for the kind artist to do his work.

Even though it felt like an eternity, you chose to wait until he was done to look at the work of art. Choosing instead to look at Sniper and his oh too handsome features. From the slight furrow of his brow to the stubble near his thin lips, and his beautiful Sky Blue eyes that usually his under the aviators that were seated just to upon the top of his crooked Akubra.

Once your wrist was finished with the more feminine crown and the loud drone of the gun was switched off again, you breathed a sigh of relief and turned your head from it’s daydreaming to look at the new tattoo. The artist wiped it down and wrapped it up in a plastic wrap. Yet, somehow, it looked like it belonged there already just like how Lawrence’s did. Your wrist looked even smaller somehow but the design flowed beautifully like a ribbon of ink settling just so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! Hallo! Salut! Ahoj! Ciao! I'm not dead! Suprise!! I'm just a lazy bitch that needs to put her ass in gear!
> 
> Wow, okay, it really has been too long since I posted, though. And yet, on June 20th I'm going to be without the internet for roughly three months! I've been working really hard to save up for this and I'm super excited to drive down to the east coast of Canada and back up to here in Calgary! But that also means that, yeah, I'm not gonna be able to post any art on here or my DeviantArt ( deviantart.com/in-a-mellow-tone ( go check it out I try to put up one drawing each day )). So to make up for that I'm going to do my best to leave you guys with some fics to enjoy while I'm out ;P
> 
> Anyways! If you liked this ( or anyone else's work ) please leave a kudos and comment. Think of it as feeding your favourite writer and fueling their drive to write!


End file.
